John's Mercy
by ConstantlyContinuous89
Summary: An after story of where I think John should end up after the events of the movie. Follows movie-verse.


Enjoy!

Constantine sat up out of the water, sputtering and choking on the taste of ash in his mouth. The tub steamed with the scalding water. He laid back, catching his breath, and thought about what he just saw. _He was closer this time,_ John thought. _Everytime, I see him there. Just standing. With this look of smug satisfaction on his face. Probably not a good thing._

John heard the door to the bathroom open. Still living in the same apartment, he'd had enough money to replace the tub, and finally get around to seeing Dr. Archer again. Apparently Beeman had listed John, of all people, as his sole beneficiary in the case of his untimely demise. _Thanks again, Beeman…._

" _I don't understand it," Dr. Archer looked completely shocked as she examined his new chest x-ray. "There…. There is nothing here. Your lungs are clear. No cancer. How could this happen?"_

 _But she knew the answer. She knew that it wasn't simply 'a miracle'. That was why John got such good medical treatment, and for practically free. A few years ago John saved her son from a demon. One of Mammon's lackeys. A no name demon trying to rack up souls. John exorcised the boy and sent the demon back to hell._

 _Dr. Archer no longer charged him for treatment after that, but Constantine still tried. She never accepted his money, though._

 _Cancer free…. He knew what the x-ray would tell him, but he needed to see it for himself. Seems ol' L was convinced I'd find something to fuck up in my newly extended lifespan. Maybe that's what that smug look is for...Maybe he already knows what it is. Can Lucifer see the future? Who fuckin' knows._

A soft voice brought him back to the present. "Its getting harder… Isn't it? To come back?" John looked at her. "Yes." He simply said. He couldn't lie to her, not anymore. Her name is Mercy, and she'd been picking up the pieces of John he never thought he could get back.

After all that had happened with Angela, and Mammon, and Chas, John found it harder to look into Hell than before. He had resorted to almost completely submerging himself in water now. Even with all the "lubrication", every time he came back it was harder than before. Like a tunnel that is constantly shrinking. Like one day he wouldn't make it back. _The look on L's face…. He knows it._

"So what do we do?" Mercy asked, sitting on the small stool next to the bath. She had on her white tank top and grey sleep shorts. Her long, curly chocolate hair was rumpled, and she looked like she had been in bed when she heard him surface from the water.

"I don't know. Every time I go in, it's a struggle to get out. Like, fighting against quicksand. One of these days I'm just gonna be stuck, sinking into Hell. But I can't stop, not 'til I find him."

She knew of whom he was speaking. Chas. His unwanted, inexperienced, undeserving of his fate understudy. When Chas was killed by Gabriel, and everything was over, they had just _left him there. You complete ass,_ John berated himself. _You left him there without performing any fucking protection incantations, and left his soul vulnerable. And you know exactly where he is now, you fucking prick. Lucy's probably got him in some tortured pit of Hell, delighting on the fact that you were the ass that got him killed._

Constantine heard Mercy, _God, what a name…_ drain the water in the tub. He finally stood up and stepped out of the descending water all the while his mind still buzzing with the fact that he STILL couldn't find Chas in Hell. He knew the poor kid was there, he had to be. When John finally went back to the recreational area of the asylum, everything had been cleaned up and put back into its place as if nothing had ever been amiss. He had no idea which morgue (if any) Chas' body had made it to.

And since Constantine already had a questionable reputation around local law enforcement, he couldn't safely ask questions to anyone to try and locate Chas. Even Angela had lost her sparkling reputation as a dependable and stable detective after the death of her twin, Isabel. So she was just another dead end.

John loosened his wet tie and began trying to unbutton his shirt. "You know, it might be easier to go in wearing some swim trunks or something." Mercy said, smiling. "Dress for the weather, right?" John deadpanned. "Oh, you're always so serious, I know it's Hell and everything, but you don't have to be such a curmudgeon."

John's eyes widened. "Did… you just call me a curmudgeon? Are you fucking ninety?"

"I did. Prove me wrong." Mercy sat perched on the sink of the bathroom, she had just finished picking up John's discarded shirt and tie, hanging them up as his stood in just his pants, still dripping with water. He wasn't really sure just how oddball this girl's sense of humor was yet, but he was getting an idea. He'd met her almost a year ago and she had all but taken over his life and forced some very bright ass rays of sunshine into it, definitely without his permission. But slowly, over time, he'd come to highly appreciate those rays.

He'd led a very bleak life up until now and even though he'd tried to fight it, optimism was slowly seeping back into his soul. Optimism heavily laden with sarcastic, witty pessimism, but it was something.

Mercy hopped off the counter and started for the door. "Just hang those pants up, okay? Last thing I need is to fall on my ass, AGAIN, slipping on this perpetual puddle you call a bathroom floor."

Constantine grabbed the wrist attached to the hand on the doorknob. In one swift move, he yanked her closer to him and pressed her against the door at the same time. He dipped his head by her ear, while holding her against him and the door snugly. "You know I love you, right?" He murmured. "So much."

"Yes." She said simply. "I know you'll always come back, you wanna know how I know? Because you'll be coming back to me. Always." She always knew what to say. But, John had to have more. "What if I don't? What then?"

"Well, then I'd just have to ride right up to the gates of Hell and haul your ass out myself." She spoke with a smile, but her eyes were determined, she really meant it. Mercy would do anything for John, and he for her.

He kissed her then, heady and rough. His mouth hot on hers as he sealed her promise with his lips. Her arms found their way around his shoulders and she drew up into him, enthusiastically returning the passion. Heavy breaths were the only sound in the room when they parted, John dipping lower and leaving wet, heated kisses on her neck.

"God, John. More." Mercy tilted her head back, and John took the opportunity nip along her collarbone, causing Mercy to gasp and giggle breathlessly. John half smiled, _she is always so greedy._

Constantine's hands went to her thighs and cupped them, lifting her onto his waist. He pressed her impossibly harder into the door. Her thin grey shorts held no protection against his wet pants, and soon her shorts were also soaked, but not only with water. She felt her heartbeat thrumming in her core, against John's hardness.

She grasped his face and began more dominantly kissing him, alternating between deep, languid kisses and lighter, more chaste ones. She weaved her hands into his hair and the most delicious sound come from John. He groaned, deeply. The noise sent a flutter that led straight to her sex and made it throb.

John's mind was on fire. He knew that this was it, she was it. There could be no other, other than her. The feelings she provoked were more than just love, it was damn near idolatry. _Maybe this is what damns me again… Maybe it's her, or what I'll do for her. Or… What I'd do if anything happened to her._ His thoughts snapped to attention and he pulls back, startled and clear minded.

Mercy looks into John's eyes, seeing confusion and … realization? _What could he possibly be realizing right now?_ She cups his face, still being held up by his waist and arms, says, "What's wrong? Where did you go?" She didn't fault him for being distracted, she knew his mind went miles per minute. She was breathing heavily, lips red and wet, nipples hard through her shirt which John was just now noticing, and lamenting his damn distracted thoughts ruining everything.

"I just… I'm never going to let anything bad happen to you. Ever. I promise."

Mercy smiled, a half lidded, smoky smile that managed to evoke a primal sense of hunger inside John, and suddenly he very much wanted to stop talking and start fucking. "I know, John. But right now, something bad is gonna happen to you if you stop us again. Now, please put your hands on me."

No more words were wasted. John, in his frenzied passion somehow managed to find the small stool Mercy sat on earlier and himself sat down on it, with Mercy now straddling him. The new angle and pressure placed her hot clothed pussy right on his hips, and the slightest friction was enough to make her lean back and grind herself harder.

It was the single hottest thing John had ever witnessed. To see her enthusiasm and wanton behavior, relentlessly grinding herself on his covered cock, almost sent him over the edge. She wanted him so badly, and it bolstered his ego in ways he wouldn't care to admit. It made him feel powerful, and it had been so long since he had felt anything like that.

John grasped her tank at the collar and pulled it apart, ripping it just enough to expose her breasts so he could bury his face in her chest. He used both his hands and mouth to fondle her, teasing her into a moaning, begging mess. She tasted so good, and John couldn't get enough.

Mercy moaned. "Fuck. God… That feels so good, John. Don't stop." She knew that somehow they'd have pull apart enough to peel the remainder of their wet clothing off but for now, shamelessly grinding on his pelvis while he sucked and pinched her tits was fucking bliss. He was so hard and heavy that she knew his cock must hurt being shut up in those tight pants of his. She was aggressively tugging his hair and leaving bites on his neck and shoulders, quietly saying his name over and over, and murmuring just exactly what she wanted him to do to her.

John's right hand began descending down her stomach, past her navel and through the waistband of her shorts. He was happy to find she wore no panties. His fingers found her wetness, and he moaned. "Mercy…." was all he could say.

"None for you, sir." She quipped, ever the wisecrack. However, John effectively silenced her smart mouth when he thrust two fingers inside her and was steadily pumping them into her sopping wet core.

"Oh, my God!" She arched her back and writhed in pleasure. John couldn't take anymore. He withdrew his fingers, lifted Mercy by the waist, and perched her on the counter of the bathroom. He couldn't wait, God help him, he couldn't wait. John looked at this ethereal woman, this goddess in all of her lusty eyed, panting glory. John studied her, from her ripped tank top to her soaked shorts and back up again.

"I love you," He said once more. She smiled, a happy, heavy eyed smile, and pulled him by his neck for another kiss. John, while still kissing Mercy with all his fervor, unbuckled his wet pants, and they both heard the clank of his belt buckle hit the floor, as she whipped off her shorts faster than he could see. He hastily grabbed her now exposed hips, and with a tug, a gasp from her, and a grunt from him, he was inside her.

They both stilled, and let one another adjust. Soon, she begged, "move, babe, move. I need you." He rocked once, deep and hard, and Mercy keened. The counter was cold, but she didn't care. She loved this broken man with all her heart, and she had her body, and soul to offer him. Which meant more to John than most. John breathed deeply, the best he'd been able to breathe in years, and began to rock into her body. There wasn't an inch of space between them, and it was bliss. He held her neck, and had a firm hand on her hip, pulling her into him as he rocked into her.

The little gasps she emitted were tearing John's heart apart. She gripped him tight, then would lean back into the glass mirror, only to lean forward and hug him close again. She couldn't remain still, even while he fucked her. John made little noise, just an occasional heavy exhale. She matched him thrust for thrust, and kept her lips on his as he increased his pace.

Without warning, John pulled out of her. Mercy whined at the emptiness but was immediately immersed again in intense pleasure as John knelt down and began eating Mercy's pussy with incredible desire. He rubbed his face deep in her folds as he tasted her, marvelling in how addicted he was to her. He interlaced his fingers with hers, an ultimately intimate act that sent Mercy over the edge. Her orgasm came fast and hard. She didn't expect it to happen so suddenly and she spilled her wetness all over John, who rode her through and stood, wiped his face off, and used the wet juices from his hand to start rubbing himself off, while staring heatedly into her eyes.

She was so aroused by the sight, she literally felt hot waves all over her body. She took John by the hand and all but dragged him into the bedroom, pushing him onto the bed. She languidly crawled up his body, stopping at his throbbing cock, wrapping her lips around the beautiful creation. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed his hard rod as she licked, sucked, and kissed her way up and down.

"Shit, s-stop, I'm close, I want this to end with both of us." John ground out, head fogged from her intense ministrations.

Mercy lined her body up with John's, fully expecting, and wanting, to finish with her in control. But John had other plans. He stopped her hips a moment before they joined, and he looked into her eyes. "Tell me you love me, Mercy." John croaked, "Tell me you'll always be waiting for me to come back." He knew it was selfish, he didn't care, he never wanted her to be apart from him. She was equally selfish. "I love you. You're mine, John. Your body, and soul, are mine. And I'm yours. I'd always be waiting for you. For all eternity. _Animarum aeternitate implexum._ " She spoke without knowing, joining their bodies as the last word escaped her oblivious mouth.

They both cried out, something had been released in them, an ancient magic, binding them, entwining their souls, and sealing their fates. Together, they would defeat all evil. Apart, they would destroy the world, trying to get back to each other. Dangerous, and yet, ever peaceful. Damned, and redeemed.

Unknowing of the cosmic oath they just undertook, John and Mercy began the motion of their lovemaking, embracing each other tightly. She tilted her head back, mouth open and eyes closed, moaning as he kissed and nipped her chest. His pace became frenzied, as he drew nearer his completion. "Mercy, my Mercy, look at me." John implored. She locked her gaze onto him, pupils blown and almost… glowing. John made no notice. He pulled her hips harder onto him, getting deeper inside her with every thrust.

Mercy lifted her hands to touch her nipples, and felt her orgasm reaching its peak. She bent her head to capture John's lips in a loving, deep kiss as her core began to pulse over him, causing John to give in to his own desires and reach his climax. She pulled back, "Fuck, John, I'm coming, more, more please, I'm - ah..." Wet, liquid heat poured over him, and he held her down on his cock as he spilled into her, over and over again.

As his skin cooled underneath her touch, she noticed that he still smelled like ash. Not cigarette ash, he'd finally kicked the habit after being forcefully remedied by Lucifer into being cancer free . But the ashes of Hell, she thought. She unhurriedly laid kisses down his shoulder as she slid off of him, still feeling his seed inside her. John remained sitting up, but leaned back against the headboard, fingers with residual muscle memory making the motions of smoking, holding a cigarette, flicking his fingers.

"Did you feel that?" He asked, already deep in thought. "Yeah, I did. Must've reached a whole 'nother level of _joie de vivre…"_ She lifted her hand upward in a silly haughty fashion. Constantine chuckled. "Must have." He smiled at her, at her antics, her always trying to make him laugh.

Mercy laid her head in his lap, looking up at him. "Wanna grab a bite to eat later? I'm exhausted, but would never say no to Thai…." John stroked her hair, and thought deeper. "Thai is good, I'm going to stay up a bit. Go to sleep. I won't be long." He kissed her. Mercy returned the kiss, rolled over, and settled in.

John stood, body still buzzing from their intense lovemaking, and walked unashamedly naked to his desktop computer. A dinosaur, Chas used to call it, but it suited his needs. As the computer screen clicked on, and John's thoughts were again lost in research on how to find Chas, he never noticed the odd twin symbols on the back of both his and Mercy's upper arms. Both slowly faded into their skin and left no lingering mark, nor any discomfort or pain.

One thing was for sure, together, they would defeat all evil. Apart, they would destroy the world.

Bonus excerpt

Lucifer was fuming. I mean, he's a pretty angry guy, for, you know, being Satan, but he was well and truly angry this time. After all this time, after all this careful planning, that shaman slutbag just waltzes into John Constantine's life and BINDS his dirty, rotten soul, _his soul is supposed to be MINE!_ to her pure, glowy, untouchable one! He'd have to come up with a whole new plan on how to make _sure_ John's soul would forever burn in the depths he called home. _I'm going to have my revenge, somehow. I have eternity to plan it. John… I'm coming for ya…._


End file.
